Spartan's Drill Call
by Xerosonic
Summary: Spartan 1337, a soldier that isn't really the most accountable. But when his ship gets totaled, he finds himself with the company of Kamina and their adventures. Now 1337 has to find a way back to the fight, or stay and fight for the people of this world
1. Dull Lethal Vector

**A/N SO yeah, I had this idea off after I watched Halo: Legends for the umpteenth time and I thought about Spartan-1337 appearing here. So I decided to go and give it a shot and wow I am impressed with my work. How and why i had this idea in the first place i will never know, but i will make it work one way or another. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new installation to my archive**

* * *

**Third Person View**

**July 17th, 2552, Slip-Space**

A group of three UNSC marines were running through the corridors of the destroyer-class battleship frantically. The ship they were on had to make an emergency jump through slip-space to avoid getting destroyed by the covenant that performed a surprise attack during their patrol. They continued onward through the hall and came across a window that showed the docking station of the ship. A large hole is seen on the wall that showed the outside of the ship. If it wasn't for the ships emergency bulkheads, the ship would have been torn apart from the inside out by Slip-Space.

"Damn it!" One soldier cursed as he stared out the window and saw the large hole that was punched through. "With a hole that size, this whole ship is going to be destabilized."

"Does the captain know what he is doing!" Another shouted.

"Of course he does. We're soldiers that fight out on the field, not mechanics or ship engineers." The third soldier shot back with a sour tone. "Our captain has to know what he's doing or we're all as good as dead!" They continued on their way and made it to their destination. The room they entered into was the Cryo-center where personal are placed in special pods that put them in a preserved state of sleep during long travels. Inside of them was a man who donned the Mark V gear similar to Master Chief. The numbers 1337 were etched onto the left side of his chest.

"This is him right?" The first soldier said as he stared in wonder at the 7 foot titan inside the pod. "This is a Spartan?"

"Yeah." The second exhaled as he stared as well. "He and the other two." The soldier looked down the row to the right. Two other Spartans were also housed in them. One is around the same height as 1337 and is male. He wore the general armor pieces of a Spartan, only that the shoulders were part of the ODST specifications, his chest was of the PATROL variant that is favored amongst snipers, and the helmet is of the SCOUT variant. Plus, his armor is black with some parts of his legs and shoulders a deep shade of green

The second one is a female that would stand at six feet five inches and instead of green her armor color is blue. She wore the entire armor specifications of the GRENADIER variant. Unlike 1337, both the other Spartans were from the Spartan-III program.

"So why are we here anyway?" The third soldier asked.

"To wake them. The covenant are attacking us, but now they are about to have a taste of the Spartan's fist." The second one grinned and the first one chuckled. "Now get to the control console and-" The ship shook, his speech interrupted, and the doors blew open. The Marines turned to see they were out of slip-space, but the hull was punctured again by unknown means and they got sucked out into deep space. Plasma damage can be seen all over the hull of the ship from the outside, it had sustained a blow earlier before leaving that was lethal, and it cost them the ship as it erupted into flames and exploded into pieces.

Thankfully, when the ship was malfunctioning, the cryo-pod of 1337 was launched out the ship before the explosion and was sent hurling to an unknown planet close by to them and it was sent on a crash course to the planet's surface. The pod opened up as an emergency released its contents and 1337 was thrown out. Now 1337 is on free fall to the planet's surface, and unfortunately for him, 1337 woke up while in orbit.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" 1337 asked himself as he tries to shake off the grogginess felt after leaving cryo. "Man I hate this feeling." 1337 then noticed he was in space, or rather in orbit of the planet underneath him. He turns to face the surface of the planet and stares down on it. "Wait, what am I doing here!" He shouted and turned back around to face the other way, seeing the ship he was on being blown to bits. "Are you serious!" He turns again to face the planet and screams. "AGAIN!"

* * *

**Planet's surface, Outside Jeeha Village**

The surface was quiet, no disruptions, no sound, nothing. The sun was wetting along the horizon and it gave the sky a reddish orange tint of color. It is a rather peaceful site. However that peace did not last a suddenly a large object shot out of the ground, as if it was getting pushed to the sky. The object was then torn to pieces as another smaller object came into view of the area. It was a large, red, face with stubby arms and legs. The top then opened up to reveal three people inside of the thing. One was a female with long red hair tied in a ponytail, sniper rifle in hand, and dressed with short cut shorts and a bikini-like top. The other had a pair of shades and blue, spikey, hair. He is shirtless showing numerous tattoos everywhere. The third one, was a small kid with short, blue, hair and a little dirty.

"Whoa." The taller male gasped as he rose up slightly to get a better view. "This is the surface."

"Wow, you were right bro!" The younger one said excitingly.

"Yoko." The girl said as the two men turned to face her with the look of confusion. "We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. What about you?"

"I'm Kamina." The tall male said with pride. "And this is Simon." Kamina pats the younger man's head. Yoko only smiled, but then noticed the decent their experiencing.

"Um, we're falling." Yoko said as she pointed downwards. The other two men noticed after that. Both of which panicked and went back to the controls to try and do something about it. However it was all in for nothing since they can't slow themselves down. So all three of them crashed onto the ground with a thunderous boom, but thankfully the machine managed to save them in time before they got crushed.

"Ow, that hurt." Simon said as he tried to get up but as groggy so he couldn't see well. When he got his vision back, he could see himself on top of Yoko with his hands on her chest. Yoko only giggled slightly at Simon's nervous reaction and thought it was cute. However that feeling faded as she had the look of fear on her face. She grabbed Simon closer and snuggled him between her melons and turned him away. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?" Yoko joked as two large Gunman stands in front of them. The three of them jumped back into the small gunman immediately and took off before the punch one of the bigger ones threw collided into them. The hatch closed in time and they began to run across the field while still being chased by the two large Gunmen.

"There are more of those things!" Kamina shouted.

"Yeah, these are what have been chasing me all this time." Yoko explained as the large Gunmen came closer.

"So there ARE more of them out here!" Kamina shouted in excitement. "This rocks!"

"This sucks!" Simon said frantically as he started to make the small Gunman dig.

"Hey Simon, what are you doing!" Kamina asked.

"I want to go back to the village!" Simon shouted as he continued to dig. However he was interrupted as one of the larger Gunman kicked the ground up from underneath them and sent them soaring into the air. "Please just let me go back!" Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, something crashed through the back of one of the larger Gunman and pierced through the cockpit, causing that one to explode in a ball of flames.

"W-What the heck was that!" Yoko shouted as the cockpit opened and the smaller Gunman landed. The other Gunman jumped back and took a defensive position. Simon looks to the same direction along with Kamina who jumps out of the cockpit and ran forward near the crater that was made into the ground.

"Well look at this, stuff falls form the sky too?" Kamina said with a large grin on his face. "I wonder what it is." In the middle of the crater was a ball of flame that used to be the gunman, but when Kamina squinted, he saw a figure of a man inside the flame. It appeared to be walking out of the flames rather slowly. "Hey! A new challenger!" Kamina got excited and pulled out his sword. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Bro!" Simon shouted as he piloted his gunman to jump to Kamina's side and grab him. "Are you crazy!"

"Seriously, you're going to get yourself killed!" Yoko shouted.

"Hey, you three!" The man shouted as he emerged from the flames that covered him. Kamina, Simon, and Yoko looked to it's direction who is emerging from the flames; they saw his green armor and gear. To them, he looked alien. "Are you three alright?" The three of them looked at him in confusion, more of fear from simon as he became more and more frantic.

"You!" The other gunman shouted as he interrupted the green armored soldier. "You killed my comrade you bastard!" he ran forward. "Now you must die!" The gunman began to through a punch towards armored man, but he got thrown off by a barrage of weapon fire coming from the distance that forced him to go in a defensive stance to avoid too much damage.

Yoko immediately turned to the direction of the gunfire and saw her village friends attacking the other gunman. "Guys!" Yoko shouted.

"Damn it." The gunman cursed as he backed away from the weapon fire. However that was ineffective to his safety compared to what is about to happen next.

The armored man had jumped down from the wreckage and ran towards the Gunman at intense speeds of 52 kilometers per mile. "I'm going to tell you who I am so pay attention!" He clenched his fist, "I am one of the strongest warriors of the universe!" brought it back, "I am Spartan!" and leapt into the air with a forceful leap. "1337!" He then came crashing down with a deafening boom and slammed his fist into the face of the Gunman where the cockpit would be. The force of the punch caused the entire mech to shatter to pieces and scatter across the ground with a large explosion following suite. 1337 landed on the ground where the Gunman once stood and clapped his hands across to dust them off. "And that's how you do it the Spartan way." 1337 stood tall in pride from his victory, but he dropped the stance once he picked up movement of his motion sensor, and turned to see the three individuals he saw before. Kamina is pointing his sword at him with a large grin on his face. "Huh?"

"You there, that was incredible, but now you lose here!" Kamina declared as he swung his sword to the right and took a battle stance.

_Is this kid serious?_ 1337 thought himself as he scratched the side of his helmet. _And how can he deny how awesome I am?_ He places his hands down and walks forward. "Wait a second man, I'm not your enemy." 1337 assured.

"It ain't about that." Kamina said as he ran forward. "I just never run from a fight!"

_But we don't have a reason to fight to begin with._ 1337 said as he sighed.

"Wait a minute bro!" Simon shouted as he jumped on front of Kamina to stop him from running on. "This guy just punched out that huge Gunman by himself. What are you going to do about that!" Simon shouted with worry for the man he called bro.

"Simon's right," Yoko cut in. "Stop picking fights you can't win you pigheaded piece of-!"

1337 landed in front of Kamina who apparently had jumped over Simon and Yoko. He stood tall in front of him and then Kamina realized how intimidating he is up close. The 7 foot titan in front of him with his arms crossed and stared down on him. This made Kamina growl in spite. "Don't look down on me!" Kamina swung his blade down horizontally, but his blade clanged off the surface of his armor. 1337 was nice enough to put down his shields so Kamina didn't hurt himself. This put Kamina in a state of shock at the moment since he didn't do jack squat to 1337's armor.

"Satisfied?" 1337 said as he exhaled. "Now can you guys tell me what's going on? I kind of lost my unit up there and I just woke up." 1337 pointed his finger up to the sky, which is technically where he came from.

"Wait, you mean up in the sky?" Yoko questioned as she leapt out Simon's Gunman. "How did you get up there?"

"Well," 1337 stroke a pose with his hands on his sides and his head tilted up to the sky. "I did say I was one of the greatest warriors of the universe right?"

"Hey!" Kamina shouted. "Don't ignore me you walking bucket!"

"What?" 1337 turned to face Kamina. "You still want a fight?" 1337 put his dukes up. "I know you don't want some of this punk!"

_These guys are so pig headed…_ Yoko thought with a blank stare.

"Uh, bro." Simon broke Kamina's focus on 1337 and looked at Simon. "Can we do this elsewhere where we won't get jumped? I don't want to be around when another gunman shows up."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Yoko pointed to the sun's horizon. "When it becomes night, the Beast men don't come out."

"Beast men?" 1337 said in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, they are the ones that cause all the damage out here. Thankfully, they only appear during the day." Yoko explained as he shouldered her sniper. "Since you're here, you might as well come back to the village with us." During Yoko's conversation with 1337, Simon managed to reason with Kamina to drop the fight. "You calm now?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good." Kamina said placing his hands behind his head. He glanced over to 1337's way. "But don't think this is over between us. I'm going to beat you; just you wait." He walks away back into the cockpit of the Lagann with Simon. 1337 sighs slightly, but doesn't let Yoko hear him.

_It seems that there is no Covenant here, nor does it seem that there is any influence either. No UNSC troopers in sight as well. But these are humans._ 1337 pondered about the world around him. _Could it be that this world is outside the warzone? Or is it that the covenant completely ignored this planet because there is not UNSC military at all?_ The more he thought on this, the more he got confused. _Screw it, I'll figure it out once I find shelter for now_. He looks to Yoko who is waving to a bunch of people coming their way.

"Alright, look at all that salvage!" A dark skinned man called out.

"Dayakka!" Yoko called out as Dayakka ran next to her. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's get this thing packing." Dayakka said. He turned to 1337's location. "I know we just met, but do you think you can give us a hand?"

"You guys sure are taking the whole _'I just fell from the sky'_ thing rather nicely." 1337 joked.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Never mind." 1337 sighed again and submitted to their request.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Simon and Kamina were sitting inside the Lagann's cockpit as they looked at the controls of the Gunman. At some point after 1337 came around. The Gunman had stopped working and has not been functional since then. Simon sighs in disappointment of before and about himself as well. Kamina tries to cheer him up, and it seemed to be working, but then another individual came up to ruin the mood. A man by the name of Leeron, he was rather…flamboyant, dressed appropriately to that as well. Thankfully, Dayakka called him out and brought him back to work on the Gunman that got wrecked by 1337 when he came into the picture.

"Man, they got all kinds up here." Kamina said with the feeling of relief.

"Trust me; you'll be seeing a lot more." 1337 as he randomly appeared out of nowhere. Simon and Kamina jumped back in shock and fell out the cockpit. "Whoops, sorry about that." If they could see past 1337's helmet, they would have seen the nervous sweat drops he made.

"Don't do that." Simon whined. Kamina got up and help Simon to his feet. Simon dusted himself off and looked up to 1337. Once again, his immense size was intimidating to him.

"I was talking to Yoko about things around here." 1337 spoke first. "So you guys are from an underground village?"

"Yep, and now we finally broke out to the surface!" Kamina shouted with excitement. "This place is great, I mean look at that!" Kamina points up to the stars above. "No walls, no ceilings, this place is so great!" Kamina looked up and saw all the lights in the sky. "I wonder what all those lights are?"

_Is he for real?_ 1337 asked himself. "Well first off the big one is a moon, and the smaller ones are the stars."

"Really?" Simon looked up to 1337 again, this time it was in fascination. "I know you said you came from out there so you would have to know a lot about it. What's it like?"

"Uh." 1337 didn't know how to respond to that. He has been fighting the covenant all this time, so he never actually had time to really sit back and enjoy the scenery so much. He swallowed and answered the best he could. "It's great, big, and vast. A lot of empty space, but there many cool things out there."

"Seriously?" Yoko's voice came from behind 1337.

"Now you decided to speak up?" 1337 said, knowing full well she was behind him all this time. "Don't try to sneak up on me, it's not going to work."

"Wasn't going to try." Yoko said plainly as she walked forward and sat next to Lagann. "So they are called Moon and Stars?"

"Huh? You didn't know?" 1337 was confused.

"Well we did know, we just didn't know fully that it was refereed as those names." Yoko admitted as she laid back.

"Moon and stars huh?" Simon repeated as he looked up, and then looked over to 1337. "Well if you called them that, then doesn't that mean there are many other people besides you?"

"Well…yeah." 1337 said tensely. "But I'm the only one here now as far as I can see. My-"

"Hey, robot man!" Dayakka called out. "Come help us out here and lift this!" 1337 sighed and walked away. After his parting words to the kids he walked up to Dayakka, he specifically requested that the items they salvaged get tied up in a linking fashion so they could be dragged back to the village. 1337 nodded and got to work immediately.

_My ship is trashed, my unit scattered, and no way to perform any kind of communication. But…_ 1337 looked around him to see all the people working hard. _These people may not be fighting the covenant, but they still got it hard here with no one to help them._ After he finished his job, he stood at the top of the salvage pile and looked to the sky. The first thing he thought of was his Commanding officer, Master Chief. _You always did tell me I was too clumsy for my own good Chief. Sorry, but it looks like I won't be going back to the fight for a while._ 1337 leaps down and notices Simon riding the Lagann back to his location. "You got it working again?"

"Yep, we're going to help pull the wreckage back to their campsite." Simon said as he walked up to 1337. "They wanted you to tie me to all the salvage so we can get moving now."

"Sure, give me a sec." In minutes, 1337 has successfully tied down everything to the Lagann. "That should do it." _And no mistakes either, usually I'm not good at things like this._

"Thanks." Simon nodded. The entire village got on top of the salvage, save for Kamina and Simon who is in the Lagann and they made their way back to the village. 1337 decided to jog since he would have added an extra two tons to the amount that needed to be dragged back.

* * *

**A/N And that ends the first chapter of this new series. I honestly never thought I would ever put myself into the position of making this fic. I hope you all like this. Anyway, review, subscribe, Fav, whatever floats ur boat ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And now another chapter unfolds with the adventure of Spartan-1337. What will become of him next on this adventure?**

* * *

**Third Person View**

The Lagann is pulling the weight of all the salvage they had extracted from the fight earlier with everyone riding with them. Spartan-1337 still jogged his way with them on the left side instead of riding on the salvage like everyone else. His training as a Spartan-II toned him for extreme conditions and such, but that didn't stop his clumsy nature to get in the way of his duty sometimes. It wouldn't be the first time he fell out of his ship and crashed on a planet, although that wasn't his fault this time.

"Hey," Yoko called 1337 out. "Why are you jogging? Why can't you just sit down and enjoy the ride?"

"I have to keep myself in tip top condition for any fight." 1337 assured. "Besides, this is nothing compared to all the other exercises I had to do back then."

"Like what?" Kamina questioned as he looked over to his direction.

"Things you rather not know about." 1337 said in an convincing tone of voice. When the group thought about what he did to the gunman that got destroyed by him in a single punch, they took his word for it. "Now besides that, how is life out here in the-" The group suddenly stopped, and 1337 was forced to make a quick stop as well. That didn't work well since he was still going fast enough for the momentum to force him into a front-flip and he lands on his head, and then his back. "What's up?" he said as he rose from the ground and looked in front of the group. He saw a bunch of bones of a person that must have been killed a while back. Not really shocking to a Spartan in general, they all seen a lot of things much worse than that.

"What is that?" Simon questioned as he stared at the skull of the deceased person.

"Someone that was killed by the Gunman." Yoko summarized rather smoothly. This caused Simon to gasp in shock and fear of what awaits them in the future. "Something like that happens a lot around here." Spartan-1337 kept walking on though without much thought into the subject of the conversation. Yoko jumped off her ride and ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

"To the campsite." 1337 said plainly. "Why?"

"Well we can't just leave him hear like this." Yoko whined to him. "That could have been any of us out here. Even you."

"Not likely." 1337 said in confidence. "I can't afford to die, or rather; Hell can't afford to have me run around with them." 1337 joked as he pointed his thumb to himself. Yoko only face palmed to his comment and walked away to the villagers. They all jumped off and walked over to the bones on the ground and began to dig. 1337 looks at the crowd that was digging for the corpse and was rather awestruck about it. In the end, 1337 gave in and went over to help. "Move." He says in a commanding, deep, tone, and everyone stops what they were doing to move away.

1337 grabs a grenade from his belt and plants it into the ground where they were digging. Everyone took a few steps back until the grenade detonated. The dirt kicked up and a nice sized hole is made in the ground to bury the body. "There we go. No problem."

"Wow. You're handier than I though." Yoko praised.

"Hey! I was one of the ones who got all this equipment strapped together." 1337 snapped. "Give me some credit will ya?" With that comment aside, 1337 decides to help bury the body that was left lying around by whoever killed him. He considered it to be a pain that he had to do a burial service, but he didn't exactly complain about it since everyone else did it for the good of it. When they finished burying the body completely, 1337 slammed a boulder in front of the makeshift grave. "There, a sizable tombstone."

"Hah, why bother with burying someone who died like that?" Kamina said with a bigheaded snort. Yoko was rather irritated to his comment.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't know when you will be the one lying down!" Yoko said with irritation.

"No way! Not a chance!" Kamina shouts rejecting Yoko's statement.

"I wanted to ignore this to not waste any time." 1337 began to sound serious. "But I wouldn't disrespect the dead if I were you." 1337 walked over to Kamina and stood above him once more to give an intimidating feel. "You never know who it might be that you are mocking. He could be better than you in everything. At the very least, have some respect for him in your mind." 1337 walked back into position and didn't say anything else throughout the rest of the ride. Kamina didn't make another comment after that either, and the rest of the trip became rather quiet after that.

* * *

**Later…**

To 1337's surprise, the campsite they all just arrived to was a weapon's facility hidden inside a crevice in the wall of the canyon. It is still night time, so 1337 stood on top of the cliff to oversee the area to get a good look around him before the gunman shows up in the morning. It was vast; the area in front of him was a clear view of the valley at all sides. 1337 jumped off the cliff wall and down to ground level where he met up with Dayakka and a few of the villagers. "Nice view."

"Thanks." Dayakka took the comment sincerely. "So what were you doing up there anyway?"

"Scanning the area." 1337 said as he dusted off his shoulders from his fall. "Either my unit is dead, or they crashed landed somewhere like I did." 1337 stood up straight. "Otherwise, I got nothing much to do."

"What do you mean your unit?" Dayakka asked tilting his head to the right. "I know you said you were a soldier before, and you fell out of the sky, but what exactly are you a soldier of?"

"Can't tell you that." 1337 said as he pointed to himself. "Just remember that I'm a hyper lethal vector and there's no one in the universe that I can't beat." He said with confidence. "Anyway I'm just going to check up on Simon and Kamina. Those two get themselves into way too much trouble for their own good. Mostly that Kamina though." If 1337's helmet was off, he would have spat. He waved a gesture to signify a farewell and walk away from Dayakka's group to proceed inside the base. He looked around him as he strolled on; the base had a number of weapons and vehicles that could prove useful. He found it strange though, if people lived underground like moles, why would they need cars and other vehicles and weapons. 1337 thought about this until he finally went to the room where Simon and Kamina are. He peered inside and saw them sleeping together with Simon under Kamina's arm like an older brother protecting his younger sibling. "At least they have each other to count on." 1337 muttered to himself. He looks towards Simon who is sleeping peacefully. "I wonder if this kid is what keeps Kamina alive. I surely hope so." 1337 stops walking away for a moment to lift up his hand to see his pal. He clenches his hand into a fist and reopens it several times; the feeling being different from before he landed on this planet. _Ever since coming here I have been getting this odd feeling when I get excited; like I just get so much stronger than I ever was. What could it be?_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sun rose from the horizon, and the first thing that occurred was a large earthquake that woke up Simon and Kamina at a heartbeat; of course they are used to that kind of thing since they lived underground. A box fell over nearby and crashed down on top of 1337, who is resting in the corner. The box broke, scattering the guns all over the floor. The clattering of the guns falling was what woke him up though, not the heavy box.

"What's up?" 1337 said as he got up to dust himself off. He looked over to the direction of the entrance to see the bright sunlight. "Oh great. Gunman?"

"Yep." One villager nodded his head while removing the broken boxes around 1337. "But it seems more frequent this time."

"Hmm." 1337 turned around and opened the box he was laying on earlier as leverage for him. He took out a Spartan Laser from box along with a Pistol. "Good."

"Where did you get all that stuff?" The villager questioned while scratching his head. "We never saw anything like that around."

"I went snooping around last night in that weapon's facility to see what I can salvage since my suit can get me inside hazardous environments without problems." 1337 began to explain. "I found a stash of weapons down there that I can use. These are very effective against Gunman." 1337 magnetized the Spartan Laser to his back and the Magnum to his right leg. _I only have one concern about this. Why would there be UNSC firearms on this planet?_ 1337 thought to himself. He waves to the villager goodbye and runs over to Simon, Kamina, and Yoko. "Sup."

"What's that you got there?" Simon asked noticing the large weapon on 1337's back.

"A weapon I found underground when I went snooping." 1337 answered.

"What does it do?" Yoko questioned since even she hasn't seen anything like it before. 1337 chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "I guess I'm going to find out in a bit?" Yoko stared blankly at 1337.

"You bet." 1337 scuffed and looked towards Kamina. "Don't get too excited will ya." 1337 joked and ran off outside. A second tremor is made suddenly and 1337 stopped suddenly to prevent falling over. After it died, he ran back out till he was on top of a rock formation. He stood there to see two Gunman doing some kind of warm up. "What are they doing?"

"Can't you sit still for a few moments!" Yoko shouted as she and Kamina came running up from behind along with a lot of other villagers and Dayakka. They all grouped together behind 1337 like he is some kind of shield. "Looks like we got more coming."

"Is that so?" 1337 questioned. With a chuckle, 1337 shoulder's his Spartan laser in hand and points it towards the two Gunman. "Don't worry about doing a thing. I got this covered." After a few moments passed, a larger gunman came crashing down from above to the ground, creating a flash of light that blinded everyone. However thanks to 1337 visor's ability to regulate light, he could see his opponent clearly. The giant red gunman stamped the ground and it looked like a nail right as the light faded.

Kamina lifted his glasses to rub his eyes after such a flash came. "Damn, that's one hell of a gunman over there." Kamina rubs his chin like he was plotting something, and then he snapped his fingers after finishing his thought. "Alright then! Time for me to face off against that thing!"

"Huh?" The villagers were appalled to Kamina's declaration while 1337 face palmed himself.

"Listen, sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm about to turn those three into scrap so…yeah." Without further wait, 1337 pointed his Spartan laser at the middle one of the three, and pulled the trigger to begin charging the weapon. Sadly, when he did pull the trigger, it only clicked and did nothing else. "The heck?" The Spartan turned the weapon to its side and looked at its charge gauge to see that the weapon had been emptied out of energy. "Well that figures. I guess I should've checked that beforehand." 1337 chuckled nervously as he rubs the back of his helmet.

"Well that was a bust." Yoko sighed in disappointment, hoping that it actually worked instead of being a dysfunctional piece of hardware. She was actually rather excited to see what the weapon could have done. 1337 threw his weapon down the hill in a fit while grunting loudly. "Well, guess it's time for plan B. Come on Kamina." Yoko and the villagers left 1337 to sulk in his failure to obtain the glory of the moment. Right now, he just sits on top of the mountain to oversee what will unfold with their so called _plan B_.

"Let's just hope plan B isn't a bust too. Even if I get that same hype from when I first encountered those Gunman, me going toe to toe with three might not be a good idea." 1337 rationalized his situation. A fight with three unknown targets to him with nothing but his armor would not be so smart. "If only I could get that adrenaline in a higher degree I might be able to do something about-"

"INCOMING!" One villager shouted. 1337 looks up and sees a large boulder come hurling down at him at shocking speeds. 1337 immediately stands firm, locks his armor, and braces himself from impact. The boulder smashes into pieces as it collides against 1337 superior armor. He removes his armor lock and dusts off the rubble on his armor.

_Well that's just great. Looks like standing around isn't going to help._ 1337 said. His thoughts got interrupted by a several explosions near the canyon in front of him. He notices that the red gunman is drawing closer to the campsite with a mean attitude, but the explosives that were placed along the edge from above allowed the rubble to fall on top of it and halt its advance. _Huh, these people aren't that bad._ 1337 praised, but then the Gunman urged itself to smash itself out of the trap and continue on its way. _And of course nothing is ever that easy._ 1337 had a sweat drop run down his face behind that visor of his. The first thing that the Spartan would have done was rushed down and try to confront at least one of the three gunman to make things easier, but he stopped himself as he saw Simon rush out with his gunman as well. While noticing him, Kamina jumped out and Simon caught him in his cockpit as he closes the canopy. Feeling confused, 1337 jumped down and regrouped with Yoko. "And idea what those two are trying to do?"

"Well apparently, Kamina wants to take that red gunman for himself." Yoko explained to 1337 in a nut-shell. "I have no idea how he's going to pull that off."

_This kid really is going to get himself killed._ 1337 thought as he looks over to see Lagann rushing over to the red gunman. _Fools!_ "Give me that sniper!" 1337 grabs Yoko's weapon and snatches it away, magnetizes it to his back, and jumps off the ledge to teh ground.

"H-Hey! My sniper!" Yoko shouted at 1337, but he didn't hear her.

1337 runs at double the speed of Lagann in order to catch up while loading one of his own ammo into the sniper he took. They were high velocity tungsten rounds, used mainly for piercing through targets while shredding whatever they pass through. Thankfully the sniper was compatible to the ammo given. Once he arrived to Lagann's side and equalizes their running speed, he tries to talk to them. "Hey! Get back before you two get yourselves killed!"

"No way!" Kamina shouted. "We're about to go grab that big guy over there and use."

_Looks like I won't be able to talk them out of it._ 1337 theorized while placing the sniper in hand. "Fine, I'll give you support. Don't go getting yourself trashed!" Once they agreed on it, the three of them ran faster until the green one came out in front and slammed his hand on the ground. Lagann and 1337 dodged in opposite directions. Lagann ran ahead over to the red gunman while 1337 dealt with the green frog-looking one. "My turn." 1337 leapt up to the air and pointed Yoko's weapon down towards the cockpit of the frog one as he got its attention while the Lagann deals with the other one. However 1337 completely forgot about the third one as it came from behind. 1337 noticed in time thanks to his motion tracker, tilted himself to the right till he pointed at the incoming attacker, and fired a round into the right shoulder of the gunman. The bullet made contact and pierced right through it, causing the entire arm to become destroyed by some unknown force to 1337. "Huh, it's not supposed to be that powerful." 1337 looks at the weapon he has in hand. "Is it this? Or is it me?" he shook the conjecture out of his head and looked down to see that Kamina was on the face of the red Gunman and Simon had shredded the frog Gunman's arm. "Well I'll be damned." 1337 landed and jumped up on top of the red gunman while standing at Kamina's side. "Move over kid. I got this."

"Alright, crack it open!" Kamina ordered.

"With pleasure." 1337 said while cracking his knuckles. He then grabbed the cockpit, pulled it open easily with his immense strength and locked his armor so it stays open. What 1337 saw inside was a bit not what he thought he would have seen. It's an ape like creature on the pilot's seat, the so called _Beastman_. "You got till I feel like shooting you to get out and leave." The beastman panicked and jumped out running away from the titan soldier while flailing its arms. Sadly for the creature, 1337 took off the armor lock for his right arm, grabbed his magnum that is magnetized to his right thigh, and shot a round directly at him. The shot pierced its skull and the beastman fell to the ground below. "Too late."

"Alright then, let me in!" Kamina shouted as he jumped in the cockpit's seat and held onto the controls. 1337 closed the door and leapt off the gunman's face with the Lagann. "Let's do this!"

"To think a couple of kids can do something like this." 1337 muttered to himself. He twirled 180 suddenly and pointed his sniper rifle down that direction, his Spartan's senses tingling that danger was closing in. He was right and saw a fist of one Gunman hurl at him. The attack was already too close for him to fire. 1337 braced for impact as the attack made contact from the front of him, sending him flying several yards away.

"S-Spartan!" Simon called out, the name _Spartan_ being the only thing he could refer to 1337 as. When he called out to him though, the Gunman took the time to grab him from behind and launched him into the air. Both the Gunman began to wail on the smaller one like a hacky sack.

Kamina however, seemed to be having trouble trying to activate his Gunman since it locked down the controls on him. "Damn it!" Kamina cursed as he slammed his hand onto the side of the cockpit's wall. "Why won't you move!" The display turned on once more and he saw a skeleton of a dead man on the ground. The sight giving chills to surge throughout Kamina's body. For those few moments, Kamina have felt a sudden surge of fear shoot through his body and his mind went completely blank.

"Kamina!" 1337's voice was heard outside the cockpit as he rushed back into the fight. He fired several sniper rounds at the two Gunman to keep them off Simon. "Get a hold of yourself and fight!"

Kamina shook his head violently and posed a smirk across his face as his Gunman suddenly began to respond to Kamina's will. "Don't underestimate you hunk on tin." Kamina whispers as he now obtained complete control of the Gunman. 1337 stopped short and took a few jumps back to clear some distance. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

"A complete idiot. But a strong willed one to admit." 1337 joked, but it seemed that Kamina ignored him as he got up in a fit of rage and charged at the two Gunman.

With a boom of force from where he once stood, Kamina's gunman leapt over to the enemy with both legs stocking out. "Who the hell do you think I am KICK!" Kamina's Gunman collided with the frog-like one and forced him off the ground with force so powerful that it shattered the legs itself. "Hands off my beloved little brother PUNCH!" HE then spun around for a follow up straight punch with the left arm, which destroyed the arm itself as well, and he sent the enemy gunman flying away a few kilometers to the canyon wall. "Simon! Pull it together!"

Simon, who was previously knocked around till unconsciousness, snapped awake and looked to see Kamina's Gunman sitting above his own. "That you bro?" Simon said with the groggy feeling still noticeable in his voice.

"Sorry I'm late, got a little held up." Kamina lifted up the Lagann with the only arm he had. "Alright, let's finish this!"

"Right!" Simon said, no longer feeling the grogginess and ready for action. What he wasn't ready for was the sudden grip that Kamina made around the Lagann as he lifted him up in the air. "Wait! What are you doing!"

"They're all yours Simon, and put some backbone into it!" Kamina ordered as he shifted himself into a baseball throwing position. "Ready! Finishing Move! PERFECT COMBUSTION OF MANLY SOULS CANNONBALL ATTACK!" With a cry of shock and help from Simon, Kamina threw the Lagann ahead like a rocket at the two enemy gunman from afar.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" Simon shouted as his Lagann flipped into drill mode.

"Same here." 1337 muttered from afar to Simon's statement. Although he was partly worried about them, he is actually having a good laugh at the spectacle in front of him. "If only I had some popcorn…"

Simon's Lagann shot through the air with a sonic boom following afterwards to show how fast he was going. The two enemy Gunman that just got up saw Simon coming and dodged with Simon piercing the canyon wall behind them. Both pointed and ridiculed Kamina and 1337 for their failure at hitting them. Kamina only grinned, knowing that it wasn't over yet. 1337 chuckled along with him, knowing exactly what is about to transpire. With a surprise attack, Simon reappeared from behind as he popped out from the wall he pierced through, piercing through the cockpits of both Gunman, and Kamina catches the Lagann with his Gunman as the enemies explode into scrap metal across the ground.

1337 whistled for the impression of being fascinated at Simon and Kamina's teamwork. To him, they both got a new level of respect by him. "Nice job guys. You two could really make a difference out here then to just rot in some pit." 1337 ran up to the rest of the villagers who came around after watching the battle from afar.

"Give me back my sniper!" Yoko shouted with anger. 1337 chuckled and did as she asked. He patted her on the head just to mess with her by treating her like a kid. "Cut it out!"

"Heh, sor~ry." 1337 said while crossing his arms and looking towards the still sight of Kamina's new Gunman and the Lagann.

"Although, you guys did do a good job out there." Yoko admitted while turning her head away like she was embarrassed and blushed. "We never even considered hijacking a Gunman before. We thought it was impossible."

"Well hey, it's not like you had the ability before. Now with me here things got easier for you all." 1337 said with his head held up with pride. "No this soldier shall fight for you all and all that stands here to protect! Right Simon?"

"Come on guys give me a break will ya." Simon whined, while also being thankful for getting the chance to take a breather. Although the thought of having 1337 part of their group did give them morale boosts. A person with his capabilities would definitely be a big help. "AT least, it's great to have a friend like you 1337."

"A friend huh?" 1337 pondered on that thought. HE felt something from that, even though Spartan's could care less about it. All that Spartan's cared for was their duty and each other, but 1337 was different amongst the others. Clumsy he was, sure, but he had the enthusiasm and spunk to actually have the ability to truly feel some emotion for others besides his Spartan compatriots. "I suppose I am."

* * *

**Later that Night**

A few villagers along Simon, Kamina, Yoko, and 1337 walked over to where Kamina found the corpse of a man. A giant handprint is seen like a crater with the bones in the middle of it. 1337 used his visor to scan the individual, the bones were fully intact, but it was semi-buried. They would need to dig it up slightly to fix it up a bit and then give him his proper burial. Although 1337 didn't want to come, he didn't want Kamina to have a reason to call him a hypocrite from before.

"Hey man, sorry to disturb you like that. I got a little wild' up back there, but try not to hold it against me will ya?" Kamina told the dusty bones in front of him with his shovel over his shoulder. 1337 smiled a bit behind his visor to Kamina's little joke. But that smile dropped when Kamina suddenly gasped, as if he had an epiphany. He drops his shovel and begins to dust away the dirt around the body. "N-No way…It can't be! It just can't be, it isn't possible!" 1337 drew closer in confusion and concern on what Kamina realized. Once he came close enough, he looked down to see that the body had a red cloak wrapped the corpse and a bracelet on the right hand with a skull keychain attached to it. "Dad."

1337 got a sudden spike in his heart rate, feeling shocked and sorry for his new friend. "Kamina." 1337 softly muttered, although 1337 himself didn't want to be heard, he did want to at least make it known to himself that he feels sorry for him.

"Old man…you bought it out here?" Kamina began to tear in his eyes until they began to fall. 1337 crossed his arms and looked away, giving Kamina his respect by not staring at a grieving man.

"You died…you didn't wait…" And finally a wailing howl echoed through the night from Kamina's last word. "DAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

**A/N Sry for the long delay, I had a bunch of Gigs to attend to so I can make some money and all. You know how it is for a rodee…if you don't that's okay too. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


End file.
